My Time to Shine!
by Haunted-Echoes
Summary: AU: Haruno Sakura. Once school fatty; turned hot, sexy, and beautiful bombshell that will take over, and change the school for the better good. But along her quest, she manages to catch the attention of /a lot/ of men. SakuraxMany. R&R!
1. Prologue

**_Authors Note: I decided to create this story in dedication to the previous owner of this account, Amy. Forever my friend. And may her soul rest in peace. Oh, and I got this idea from that TV show on MTV, you know? The one 'I Used To Be Fat.' Yeah, that one.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Never shall I ever own Naruto._**

* * *

**_Key:_**

"Talking

'_Thinking'_

_'**'Inner Sakur**_**_a_ _talking"_**

**_'Inner Sakura thinking'_**

**_

* * *

_****_Sakura POV_**

"But... I love you!"

Love...

Such a useless emotion, yet it is what makes the world go round. Honestly. love is simply a strong bond between two individuals . But as you think about it.. It is a simple scheme to trick mere mortals into breeding, being it usually always ended up in a relationship, and then a family..

Key word: Usually.

Usually is correct. Because if that one person you love doesn't return your affections, it _always_ ends up in heartbreak.

I once loved someone.. Although, he paid no attention to me. Even though I was a foolish little fan-girl back then, he still managed to break my chances of feeling love anymore. Just by saying those very painful words.

"You're annoying.. I don't like you, Sakura. Go away."

Oh, and 'Go away' I did.

My very soul was reconstructed at that very moment. It changed..

_I _changed.

I began turning to food for personal comfort, and storing myself within the safe walls of my house when out of school, knowing that I would be safe within the confines of that small apartment.

Sure, I go to a public school where I am bullied because of my weight. But I put up a barrier to protect me from those hateful comments and whispers, where it would keep me from becoming close to any other beings.

But apparently, I never needed the barrier. Of course, nobody wanted to be friends with the Fatty, never mind want to keep in contact with 'it.' I was the lowest of the low. Hell, even the cockroach at their feet was considered higher authority than I.

But did I care? Nope.

It was easier this way. At least I didn't have to reunite with the unbearable feeling of absolute rejection once more.

... Who am I kidding? My life fucking sucks due to one simple fact.

**_3rd Person POV  
_**

"Love stinks."

Sighing, a chubby hand grasped the television remote, shutting off the electronic device moments after; only to plop a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Can't you see he doesn't want you, Lucy? Get off your ass and do something about it!"

Grumbling to herself, she was obviously talking about the television program she was watching previously.

"Do something about it, Lucy!"

She repeated, plopping yet another piece of popcorn within the moist cavern that is her mouth. But that's when it hit her...

"... Do something... About it?"

She questioned herself, furrowing her _pink_ eyebrows.

**_'Do something about it, Sakura... Do something about it! Do you know what that means? Take your own damn advice! Do something about.. About this!_**"

_'What was that? W-Who are you?'_

Startled, Sakura shot off the couch in amazing speed she never knew she possessed, and whipped around to check for any intruders.

None.

**_'I am your Inner Sakura, idiot! I have come to help you.. Don't you know..?'_**

"Know what..?"

She asked aloud, walking around the apartment to actually see if someone was shitting her. Well, it wasn't the first time.. The highschoolers like to harass her, apparently.

**_'Everybody with the Haruno gene has an Inner. They just need a situation for that Inner to arrise. And you're lucky! You got me. Your true thoughts~'_**

'Inner' explained to the somewhat dense 'Outer.' Well, it wasn't that she was dense, she just had a hard time believing such a thing. She was sure that this was a prank of sorts.. But when she checked the whole small apartment she owned, she sighed and gave up.

"Okay... This is either a really good prank, or you're telling the truth.. Wait, do something to make me believe you."

Outer Sakura smirked, glancing around for any clues. But then.. Something weird happened. Her arm—the appendage she controls—whipped up and slapped Outer across the face. And of course.. She had no clue what happened.

**_"Is that enough proof?"_**

And once again, that was weird. She spoke without her consent!

"Y.. Yes... But.. What are we going—"

**_'We're going to loose weight and come back to school as an all time hottie! We just need to transpher to another school until that happens...'_**

"... Okay."

Nodding her head, Sakura aloud a smile to form. It has been a while since she had smiled.. And it felt.. Good? Yes, Good. But for now... They had to sleep, while they would put their plans together tomorrow.

And with that, outer Sakura walked towards her bedroom with an unknown grace, and her head held high.

**_The Next Day:_**

Sighing lightly, jade eyes cracked open, greeted with a face full of sun. Screeching as if it hurt the pinkette, she buried her head into her blanket, while her body wiggled and arched as if she was burnt... Just a normal morning of Haruno Sakura!

And just then, she fell out of bed; landing with a dull thud.

"Ouuuch..."

**_'Wakey wakey! Today it's time to begin our plan, Outer!'_**

"Oh right... The plan."

She groaned and quickly raised from the floor, stretching her arms over her head and arching her back until hearing the 'pop' of her back when she cracked it. Satisfied, she smiled to herself and let her arms drop to her sides, letting her gaze look around her tiny room.

It was a simple room, really. Plain white walls, a plain white ceiling, with floor boards that were pitch black. For the floor, they're cherry wood. Off to her right, there was her closet door which was filled with many of her clothes, and to her left, was the messy bed she just emerged from. Nothing more in her room, unless you counted the dust bunnies under her bed. Or the door which was placed right in front of her, which led to the hallway with contained her bathroom door, living room, and kitchen.

Have you noticed yet? There was only one bedroom, which was hers. So therefore, she was living alone. She would rather not talk about where her parents were, because she was trying to forget herself.

Who would want to remember their own parents throwing you out of their house because they thought you were old enough to live on your own? The only contact she has with them is the monthly check they send that can hardly keep her alive.

But alas, she didn't care much. All thanks to the food, of course! And thinking about food...

Her stomach growled. Loudly.

_**"Outer! Before you even think about stepping your foot out of this door to get food, I am going to warm you.. I am going to take over your body for you, and make you healthier and most of all.. Slender. Not skinny. We aren't Karin."**_

It still scared her that her inner could make her talk, and now finding out she was going to take over her body? They still had school- Oh wait. It was summer break! Well, she guessed that they had no school it was okay..

"Fine. Take over my body, Inner. But I swear.. If you don't keep your word.. I will find a way-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was thrown into her sub conscience while her Inner took over.

_**"just you wait world. This is my time to shine!"**_

_**Authors Note: There's the prologue! But I must warn you all, updates will be very slow. As you should know, the previous owner of this account has passed on, and I am still griving over her loss. Also, I have promised to work on the other stories, so along with them, and this story, I will have little time to work on these updates when I have school work and such. But.. There is something you can do to encourage me~**_

_**READ AND REVIEW.**_

_**Ja ne.**_

_**~Amanda.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Congrats, Sakura You're hot!

**_Authors Note: Hooray! Chapter two! Wow, this update was faster than I thought. I guess it's because I favor this story over all others. I don't know why, though. xD  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? Trololololol- No.  
_**

* * *

**_Key:_**

"Talking

'_Thinking'_

_'**'Inner Sakur**_**_a_ _talking"_**

**_'Inner Sakura thinking'_**

**_

* * *

_****_Two months later (Outer Sakura POV)_**

**_"Looks like we have made it, Outer. I have done this much for you, and now the rest is up to you."_**

Those were the last words that Inner had said, before I was thrown back into reality after laying dormant within my mind, watching how Inner had changed my body, and my life, too. Sure, over the past two months we had made a few friends.. Or can I say one friend. He was the sweetest thing, too. I think his name was Chouji?

_**'How could you forget that sweety? He was Chouji! And if you just recall on your memory, he is going to be going to school with us! Now hurry, I already got ready for school, all you need to do is begin walking!'**_

And true to her word, I looked down at my clothes and shrugged. There was a drastic change in appearance, I would have to agree. It had seemed Inner had made us... Hot? Yes, that would be the appropriate word at the time, I would say so.

My hair, which had been limp, dull and shoulder length when we started, was now a brilliant shade of pink, reaching the middle of my back, complete with bangs that framed my heart shaped face. And guess what? I was slender, and not overweight anymore. I fit perfectly into a size three pants, and a medium shirt. And you wouldn't guess... But I actually have boobs! I'm pretty proud of 'em, actually. C cup, baby! And it is all due to me being overweight.

You would never know, but did you know your breast fat doesn't go? I know! It's a mystery, all right!

But enough of that.. I need to get to school!

_**3rd person POV**_

Gasping slightly, Sakura rushed out of her room and ran towards the door, grasping her plain brown bag when she passed it in the hallway. Her clothes? Just the normal school uniform she couldn't fit into last year. It looked good on her, she would admit. A plain white button-up shirt underneath, with a beige vest covering it, and a red ribbon tied onto her neck. Her skirt was a simple shade of navy blue, along with her knee high socks. And for her shoes, they're a simple black pair of sandals, which were currently laying by the door.

When she finally reached it, she spotted the clock and sighed in relief. She still had time.. To walk, at least. Smiling to herself, she slipped on her sandals and got the key to her apartment, only to open her door and lock it behind her, beginning to walk toward the private school daubed Konoha High.

_'Wow.. My first day already. You're going to be there to guide me, right Inner?'_

_**'Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world, darlin'!'**_

It wasn't really a secret, but Outer seemed to have grown attached to her Inner, so much she depended on her at times. The same was for Inner, actually. There were some times that Inner had needed Outer's help, especially when that one man at the gym they went to kept staring at her with those cold, calculating eyes of his. What was his name..? Yeah, the guy with the exotic eyes?

"Oh yeah! Neji!"

"You know.. It isn't polite to yell peoples names out when they're walking right next to you."

Neji replies, his eyes closed as his hand was stuffed into the pocket of his beige pants. He startled her, as she instantly whipped around, her brows furrowed.

"Wha-Why are you walking with me, anyway?_**"**_

He ignored her question and continued on nevertheless, before cracking an eye open to peer at her, or more like inspect her for himself. What he saw brought a smirk to her face, which confused Sakura. But what he said next, made her fume.

"Looks like you've made some improvements. So the gym actually worked for you, hm? Well.. I can't wait to spend the next semester with you, Haruno. It will be interesting, I assure you."

That was all he said before speeding up, because some of his friends ahead had just called for him. Who are his friends exactly? Well, he only has two friends in the whole school. Rock Lee, and Tenten. It seems that those two are the only ones that can actually handle him.

But at least he had friends...

But that is going to change! Smirking to herself, her green optics glanced around, down the street, and behind her. Looks like she was alone at the moment. Time to test herself, it seems. Grinning, she crouched low until her fingers were touching the cement, in the position of a football player. But she wasn't going to tackle anybody.. No, she took off in a deadly sprint towards Konoha High.

With her pink hued hair sprawled behind her due to the speed of the sprint and her brown bag clutched within her hand, she was surprised at the speed she was going. And she wasn't even going her fastest! Hell, she was hardly even breaking a sweat! Inner must have trained her body good, because she already caught up to Neji and his friends, but she passed them. She heard yells behind her, but she didn't bother to look back. She felt free.. Without any worries. And most of all, she felt confident in the day.

That was new, she had to agree. But it felt damn good! That is... Until she spotted the three she thought she passed running along side her. She arched an eyebrow almost instantly and hurried her pace, completing her task of leaving them behind..

Nope. She thought she left them behind, but it seemed she only left the girl behind. But it seemed Neji had enough of this, because his hand whipped out from his pocket and he grasped her shoulder, jerking him to a stop as the man clad in green spandex stopped as well.

"How youthful, Neji-san! So this is the Sakura you were talking about? What a youthful little cherry blossom!"

He seemed.. Enthusiastic. It made Sakura smile and shake her head in amusement, before grasping Neji's wrist in a vice grip and making him release her, shooting him a warning look.

"Yes. I am Sakura-"

She wasn't able to finish her introduction because a girl with two brown buns at the top of her head yelled at them.

"Oi! What the hell? Leaving me behind like that!"

Sakura blinked and looked at the newcomer, before glancing at the two boys.

".. As I were saying. I'm Sakura, and I need to go."

She smiled slightly and nodded her farewell, ignoring the obvious objections to her leaving as she turned around, keen on walking ahead alone. That is, until the brunette spoke out amongst the two men.

"What's the rush? Come to school with us! We don't bite."

Sakura blinked and tensed. Was she trying to be friendly..? Well, she didn't want to be rude to the girl.. So she accepted the offer with a slight smile and a nod of her head, the other three catching up to her as they all began to walk towards the school together. Silence was all that was spoken the whole way, and Lee had a couple of questions to ask. While Neji... He had a hard time to accept the fact that the fat girl he saw in the gym was the one walking beside him. But there was no mistaking it, she had pink hair as the other, and she acted exactly the same.

"Wait... You are the same Haruno Sakura I saw at the gym, am I wrong?"

Neji asked bluntly as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Surprising, no?"

She smirked, lazily turning her emerald orbs to meet his shocking white orbs with violet hues. That shocked him, actually. She didn't get mad? Well, obviously not. And that only fed to his interest.

"... Surprising, yes."

He smirked, turning his attention back ahead while she did the same. They were approaching the school, seeing that there were crowds of students ahead complete with the large school. But one student in particular made Sakura stop in her tracks.

"Karin..."

And speak of the devil, there she was. Ahead, near the gates of their school. Or more like on the campus, with a large crowd around her. Most likely her groupies.. And one stood out from the rest. Ino. Her friend.. Or ex friend. She had dropped her when she began getting popular, and had obviously joined the-

"Big Red's bitchy whores. I always hated those girls..."

Tenten so politely spoke out, which made Sakura smile slightly. At least she wasn't alone..

Sighing lightly, Sakura looked ahead with pursed lips. Now it was time to go alone, and enter the school with a new output on life..

"Thank you for allowing me to walk with you, but I would like to walk alone from now on."

Sakura smiled apologetically, and ran ahead from the group. Lee yelled a youthful farewell, while Neji grunted and Tenten smile and waved her hand.

"That girl... No wonder you have taken interest in her, Neji. But I assume that Lee here has the same interest. Neh, Lee?"

Lee blushed slightly but nodded his head nevertheless, which made Neji shake his head and close his eyes. Of course he knew, it was quite obvious when Lee's eyes followed the running Sakura ahead. But only one thing mattered.

"I won't loose. That's for sure.. But I'm afraid I have suspicions that I won't be the only one who she catches the attention of. Who knows who will pay attention to her now, because of her appearance..."

Tenten hummed in response as Lee once again had a fiery determination within those abnormal circular orbs of his.

"Yosh! Youthful competition! But beware! The Hidden Leafs Green Beast shall prevail!"

Tenten just chuckled and patted his back, mumbling a few words to calm him down before switching her attention to the running pinkette ahead. All she knew was.. She would have to watch her back, now. Because anybody that catches Neji's attention... Usually has many, many more of suitors.

"Haruno Sakura... With all of that attention, it comes at a price. I just hope that you will be ready for it."

She mumbled underneath her breath, her chocolate orbs glancing over to 'Big Reds group of whores.' But then, Neji took her out of her thoughts by yelling for her to keep up, because they were already far ahead.

"Oh right.. Coming!"

And with that, Tenten prayed for Sakura, and ran ahead to catch up with Neji and Lee.

**_Authors Note: There's chapter two! Now if you'll excuse me, I have homework to do. c: I hoped you all enjoyed this, because I base all of my writing after Amy's, attempting to follow in her footsteps. But never mind that._ _Just wait for chapter three! There should be a few more surprises in there~ (Grins)_**

Review, please!

Ja ne.

~Amanda.


	3. Chapter 2: Enter, Choji!

**_Authors Note: I got a review about the fact that yes, breast fat does go. I know that, but as stated it was just for the story. xD Let's all just pretend it doesn't go. Shh, it'll be out little secret.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Haven't we been over this? I don't own Naruto, or make any profits off of this. Now, let me go into my corner of woe. (Sulks)  
_**

* * *

**_Key:_**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_'**'Inner Sakur**_**_a_ _talking"_**

**_'Inner Sakura thinking'_**

* * *

******Sakura POV**

i sighed, shaking my head. At least I was away from Neji and Lee.. Sure, Tenten wasn't that bad... At least I know she hates Big Red's group of whores as much as I do.

"Ah... Now, it's time for school."

Mumbling to myself, I took a quick glance around before picking up my pace, entering the campus of the school. There were many 'clicks' already gathered about, but I paid no attention to it. I just kept stepping forward, minding my own business... That is, until Big Red and her little whores came stalking up to me, having her crimson oculars observing me as she approached, and the others doing the same. This continued until they walked up to me, which made me stop completely to figure out what the hell they want.

"Well look here. A new student, or one who just came back from fat camp?"

Ouch. That stung. And you know what? It was enough to set my temper aflame.

"What? Just because you can't live with your own damn fucking ugliness you have to pick on the ones who are obviously more beautiful? Yeah. And I am meaning on the inside. Who knows that's inside you.. Perhaps an STD or two? Maybe a premature baby? Or wait.. Nothing? Just a lost shell of nothingness, having to be filled with the hurt by your victims. Honestly. People like you make me sick. And that's why, I'm going to take over this school.. Becau- Ah!"

I was interrupted when Karin stuck out her foot, tripping a person whom isn't important enough to mention his name, and making him spill his opened drink on me. Gasping, I looked down at my beige vest, beginning to shake. The best had now stuck skin tight to my form, which only created a whole bunch of chaos. When the males in the campus found out, the majority of the group wolf whistled and shouted out proclamations of love for me.

******_'Sick.. It's all sick, I say! Let me out, Outer! Let me.. Teach them a lesson!'_**

****"No.. No... I'll handle this."

I murmured, smirking as I narrowed my eyes at the bloody bitch who did this to me. Karin looked taken aback, but held her ground as I raised my hand, before clenching it into a fist and swinging it hard into her jaw, the campus hearing a sickening crack, deeming that the bone was now broken. Meanwhile, the shouts and wold whistles were quieted down, as Karin's screams and cries were heard about. Everybody stood there in awe, that this girl with _pink_hair could give somebody such a shot.

That's what you get for underestimating me.

**_3rd person POC_**

Smirking once she saw her fall to the ground, her followers were instantly at her side as she took the chance to walk around the crumpled mess of a slut not worth her time. She strut down the sidewalk, the people in her way making a path as they stared, some calculating, some envious, and some downright lustful for the pink haired girl. That is, until somebody from the crowd called out her name.****

"Sakura!"

****Blinking, she turned around as a male made his way through the crowd, along with the bag of chips in his hand. His hair had grown since the last time she had saw him, and now was somewhat spiked in an exotic fashion, cascading down his back in which reminded her of a mane.****

"Sakura! Long time no see!"

He shouted once he reached her, grinning as he stared down at her now tiny frame. The girl from the gym a while back hasn't changed at all, he noticed. She still had a fiery temper, didn't take shit from anybody, and still was absolutely gorgeous. He didn't pay any mind to the weight difference though, being that no matter what weight she was, he still found her absolutely gorgeous.

"Choji! I forgot you said you were going to this school!"

She grinned from ear to ear, relieved that finally she would have a friend with her, and not a whore, slut, or hormonally crazed teenager boy in her company.

"Yeah, well I guess now you know eh, Sakura?"

He smiled and offered her his chips, which she nodded and dug her hand into the bag, grasping a chip and plopping it into her mouth as she turned back around, towards the school. Choji walked next to her so he wasn't at her back, as they began walking along one another in comfortable silence.

_'Wonderful! Now at least we have a friend here. Right, Inner?'_

**'You're right there, Outer! Now, we just need to get through the day without any complications!'**

"Haruno Sakura! So you were the one who did this to Karin?"

A voice boomed from behind them, making her frozen in place. The voice belonged to none other than the school's principal herself, Lady Tsunade.

_'... Spoke too soon..'_

**Authord note:** Hello there, my wonderful readers! It seems I'm focusing more on this story, being it is the only one I actually created. But for the reader's of Amy's creations, I promise I'll begin working on it when I have time! But otherwise than that, I hope you all are enjoying my story. :D Buuut~ If you are, I'm asking one thing from you all. _**REVIEW!**_

Ja ne.

~Amanda.


	4. Hello there, Inner

**_Authors Note: I got a review about the fact that yes, breast fat does go. I know that, but as stated it was just for the story. xD Let's all just pretend it doesn't go. Shh, it'll be out little secret.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Haven't we been over this? I don't own Naruto, or make any profits off of this. Now, let me go into my corner of woe. (Sulks)  
_**

* * *

**_Key:_**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_'**'Inner Sakur**_**_a_ _talking"_**

**_'Inner Sakura thinking'_**

* * *

******Sakura POV**

_'Spoke too soon...'_

I winced as the loud voice broke me out of my victorious streak as I slowly turned around to face the principal. There she was, standing in all her big busted glory, with 'Big Red.' I sighed, slowly beginning to approach the blonde with a small, timid smile. It was stupid to lie about the whole thing, considering the fact that I had numerous viewers - Ahem. I mean the whole school - watching.

"Yes. It was me. But It was Karin who at first initiated it. She poured water down my shirt for no apparent reason."

Brown oculars turned their cold glare down over to the red headed woman beside her, a perfect blonde eyebrow quirking at the news. Of course, Karin scoffed and looked off to the side, smoothly lying about the whole ordeal and attempting to pull it off as a mistake. I rolled my eyes at her attempts, while Inner began cussing her out. I smirked and clicked my tongue along the top of my mouth, gaining their attention.

"Look. She's obviously lying. But now, I don't care anymore. Can I go now?"

I drawled, green oculars hinting a glare at Karin before I placed a hand on my hip, cocking my hip to the side as I turned my gaze towards Tsunade. I smiled slightly as she gave me a firm now. And just as I was about to turn, her voice interrupted my actions.

"But- Both of you! Detention, after school for a week. I better not hear any complaints, either."

I winced at the tone of voice, slowly nodding my head before finally turning around. Karin was about to shout something at me, but I just flipped her the bird and continued on, hearing a few snickers while the principal watched my back.

_**.:3rd person POV:.**_

__She reminded Tsunade of herself when she was her age. She shook her head with a small chuckle as she began following after, down the sidewalk and to the school. Everyone else did the same, ending up in a large crowd as everyone walked through the doors, going to their new lockers, and preparing for the school day ahead. Sakura sighed lightly and rolled her eyes after her third attempt at opening her locker. Just as she was about to kick it, a hand scooped over her shoulder and latched onto the lock. Blinking, she turned towards the owner of the arm, only to blink and arch an eyebrow at the familiar face.

A muscle within her mouth ticked as she stared at the ebony hair, tied neatly into a ponytail on his back while gentle, deep grey orbs stared back at her. She offered him a forced smile as she opened her mouth to say the code to her locker, for him to open for it to her.

"Heya, 'Tachi. The code is 12 - 5 - 27."

She replied in a drawl, moving out of the way as he opened her locked with practiced ease. He saw the familiar pink hair, and noticing that she was having troubles, he decided to help his foolish Otouto's friend out. After the locker was open, he offered her a firm nod before returning back to the group he had left momentarily to help out the pinkette - which was now staring at the attractive pink haired girl with interest.

Oblivious to the stares, she piled in her books and supplies into her locker before grasping her schedule and popping it on the door with a magnet, glancing at her first class with a hum.

"Homeroom with Hatake Kakashi.."

Shrugging, she grasped the proper supplies before shutting her locker and walking down the hallway - now noticing she didn't have a single clue where she was going. Growling lightly, she stomped her foot childishly with a huff.

"Stupid big school with the stupid big hallways and the stupid-"

"Need help, miss?"

An amused voice asked behind her. Blinking, she turned - only to come face-to-face with a large group consisting of all male members, except for one blue haired apathetic, and beautiful female in the back.

"Err... I.. Don't know where Hatake Kakashi's room is.."

She replied with a blink, arching an eyebrow once a silver haired male clicked his tongue atop the roof of his mouth, gaining attention before he spoke out in a cocky, arrogant voice laced with confidence.

"Hey, bitch. Can't you see it's fucking in front of you? Stupid airheads. Jashin, the bitches these days are only good for a fuck!"

_**'Kill him. Kill him, kill him, kill him!'**_

'I wish I could..'

Emerald oculars narrowed as a pink eyebrow twitched. Pale hands clenched into fists at her side as she stomped up to the large male, his magenta oculars somewhat widening in surprise at the lack of fear this female presented.

"What was that? I'm sorry. I didn't hear that at first.. _**Care to say that again?"**_

She didn't take boxing, judo, or lift weights for the summer for nothing. She didn't just lose fat, but gained muscle along with it. This male.. No, this..

_**"Arrogant prick doesn't know how to speak to a lady! Nor does he scare me.."**_

___'Well hello there, Inner. Don't go too hard on the guy..'  
_

Yes. It was well known that when Haruno Sakura lost her cool, there was always something that would back her up. This something was Inner Sakura, the one female that everybody feared in this school - other than Konan, the lone female within Akatsuki. This Sakura was only seen once before, when Karin took it too far when she was obese. Suffice to say, Sakura was left alone after that. But, this side of Sakura was not easily distinguishable. This Sakura's eyes were narrowed, along with the emerald iris sparkling with barely contained rage. The one thing that could differ was the tone of voice. This one was brash, bold, and not one to hold things back. She spoke her mind, and did whatever she wanted. Nobody stopped her... Until now.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, bitch? I'm Hidan for fuck sakes. I'll slaughter you!"

Pale nostrils flared, before she sprung. The hellcat latched onto the Jashinist, her petite yet deadly fists pounding into his face. The Akatsuki was shocked - so much that they backed up, watching with wide eyes as this _small _female with _pink _hair forced one of their fighters to the ground. She was about to hit him one last time, before an orange haired male with multiple piercings stepped in, grasping her raised arm before it could make contact with the bleeding, most likely fractured face of the male. Fierce, green oculars turned to him as she scowled, watching as his pierced lips parted to speak.

"That is enough. I'm sure you got your revenge. It'll be foolish to continue, you'll just get into more trouble."

With this, she huffed lightly and stood, glancing back down at the male before scoffing and turning away, jerking her arm away from teh orange haired males grasp.

_**"Thanks but no thanks. I can take care of myself, so **_**fuck off."**

Stunned into silence, Pein watched with fascination as she picked up her forgotten things and fled into the classroom. Glancing back at his gang, he too saw their attention on the door she disappeared into. A slight smirk etched into his lips before he turned towards Hidan. He was laying there, looking up into the ceiling with dazed magenta oculars. Suddenly, he sat up with a large grin, raising his hand to his chin and cracking it back into place with a sickening _Pop!_

"The bitch knows how to fight... Throws fucking good punches too, I was in _ecstasy _the whole fuckin' time! Haruno Sakura, eh?"

Magenta oculars turned towards the door before he stood, folding his arms over his broad chest before chuckling lightly.

".. I like 'er."

* * *

**_A/N: Well, there it goes. Another chapter for my beloved story! Forgive me if there's some grammatical mistakes and such. I don't have a Beta reader, and I'm rather rushing things at the moment. Planning on updating all of the fanfictions on this account and such. :D_**

But yeah, some AkaSaku in this chapter. :D Do me a favor and review, okay? I want to hear your comments, thanks.  



	5. You're going down!

**_Authors Note: Alright. So, I got a request asking me to not pair up Sakura with Sauce-gay. Well, I'm not a fan of that couple either. xD BUT HEY. If my reviewers like it, then I guess I'll have to write it. But, what's your opinions on the pairing? Send me a review/message telling me, and what pairings you'd like to see in this story. Okay? Okay.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own shit. 'Nuff said.  
_**

* * *

**_Key:_**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_'**'Inner Sakur**_**_a_ _talking"_**

**_'Inner Sakura thinking'_**

**"Black Zetsu talking"**

**'Black Zetsu thinking'**_  
_

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Emerald oculars were alive with an inner fire, as her Inner attempted to calm that nasty temper.. But she herself was fuming, greatly in fact. No matter what her efforts were, she couldn't seem to tame the beast that was Haruno Sakura.

"SAKURA-SAN!"

Large, circular oculars stared up adoringly at the pink haired beauty from his kneeling position in front of her. He took a daring, bold move and grasped her pale hand, making the lids covering those exotic emerald oculars twitch in mild annoyance.

"Sakura-san! I see you are in our Homeroom, too!"

She stared blankly down at the beaming man before exhaling deeply, relaxing her tense muscles that were once ready to punch, kick, throw, claw, or basically do any damage she can to whomever dared spark her temper like that white haired _bitch _had. At the thought, a feral growl was released from her mouth, momentarily stunning Lee as she brushed past him. It seemed that her aura read 'Back off or be beaten to a pulp' because none dared to approach the brooding female that had chosen a seat in the back, far left corner of the room. Not even the ever egotistic Hyuuga, who stayed up at the front with his friend, Lee.

"Hn.."

"Oh... Such a maiden of divine beauty, yet has the strength and temper of a lioness! Or maybe an Amazon warrior.. Oh! Such youth!"

Lee gushed, turning rather animated as his circular oculars morphed into beating pink hearts, raising his arms and clasping his hands together near his heart. His school uniform, which was obviously hiding something, ruffled in the non-existent breeze as the background turned to a sunset.

"Yoosh! I will catch this maidens heart, or else I will do 8,000 laps around the town!"

The Hyuuga sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes and leaning against his desk. The rest of the students seemed to have piled in, all gathering around desks in their small groups. Much to Sakura's pleasure, she noticed that 'Bid Red' or any of her groupies weren't in this class. This, lightened her mood as a slight smile printed into her lips. The smile soon widened into a grin once a large man came walking in, accompanied with a slumping male with dark brown hair, drooped eyelids, a tanned complexion, and not to mention the rather.. Odd hairstyle, resembling a pineapple.

Blinking at the thought, Inner Sakura snickered before Chouji spotted Sakura, grinned, and began approaching her desk. Lucky for them, the desks around her were currently empty -

That is, until a blonde haired, tan and energetic boy came barreling in, instantly choosing the spot in front of Sakura. Blinking, once another boy came barely in seconds later, only to pick the spot to her left. Sakura then, just noticed, that she didn't know who in the hell these boys were. And.. Why were they turning to face her?

Instantly, her mood darkened and her eyes narrowed. The inner fire returned to her oculars as her hands clenched underneath the barrier of the desk. They didn't seem to heed the warning signs, as the blonde haired boy flashed a pair of perfect white teeth at her in a large grin. She noticed that his cheeks had strange scar-looking markings that resembled whiskers along his cheeks, only to be knocked out of her thoughts once he spoke.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future mayor of this town! Dattebayo!"

Sakura blinked at his energetic personality, momentarily forgetting her anger - before turning her attention to the boy on her left. She cocked an eyebrow at his appearance.. And accessory.

Two, crimson upside down triangles were printed on his cheeks, and his oculars were slitted. Wild, untamed brown hair wrung free from his head, some spikes defying gravity and the others just choppy and rather limp. He offered her a dog like grin once she noted the slight white piece of fur poke out from his jacket before it disappeared together.

"Inuzuka Kiba. And the thing in my jacket is Akamaru. He's my dog."

He explained, making Sakura slowly nod her head. But only one thing currently came to mind for the pinkette, and that thing was...

"And why the hell should I care? You stole my friends spot. He was going to sit there."

She deadpanned, surprising them into a momentary silence. Naruto was about to speak, but a tan man with brown hair, accompanied with a scar slashing across his cheeks and nose entered the room. Silence was instantly accompanied with his arrival, as the students went into their desks and sat down, watching as he turned towards the class with a paper in hand.

"Hello. I am Umino Iruka, but you may call me Iruka-sensei. I will be your homeroom teacher for the semester. Now, shall we go along with the attendance?"

The silence was deafening before a few cleared their throats, few nodding their heads, and most just blanking off into space - unlike Sakura, who was glaring holes into the back of Naruto's head, making him figet and sweat with nervousness.

"Alright! Well, due to an irresponsible English teacher, the attendance sheets aren't in alphabetical order. So, I'll just call our your names by random. Don't be bothered by it. Hyuuga Neji?"

"Hn."

Grunted the Hyuuga, making Sakura blink at the name and turn towards the young male whom had been eying her out of the corner of his eyes. Once their gazes met, Sakura rolling her eyes and glanced out the window. Since when was he in here?

Meanwhile, Neji smirked. This was different.. But refreshing. He wasn't used to being invisible to his 'crush.' Wasn't that something for some Shoujo manga or something like that? Well.. He'll have to fix that soon. But for now..

"Rock Lee?"

"Hai!"

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Dattebayo!"

"Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Yep."

"Aburame Shino?"

"Present."

"Yamanaka Ino?"

Silence was met with that, until the door opened slowly with a slow, annoying creak. Somebody walked in then, but it wasn't Ino. The person whom had walked in, was the very same Sabaku no Gaara.

"She switched with me."

He deadpanned, sending Iruka a bone chilling glare. Iruka nodded his head, and pointed towards an empty desk. He walked over to it, the kids he passed tensed and sat straighter than before.. But then he spotted something pink out of the corner of his eyes. Sea foam green oculars turned towards Haruno Sakura, whom was caught staring at him. Instead of blushing or being embarrassed, she simply cocked an eyebrow before looking back ahead. Gaara blinked at this, before glancing around her. No empty desks. But then, he turned towards Kiba. His aura was menacing, and promised a quick death, before he parted his lips to speak in a husky, deep voice.

"I'm sitting here."

Kiba didn't need a second instruction as he stood up, shooting Gaara a quick glare before turning and sitting a row away from Sakura. Naruto turned around in his seat and began talking to Sakura, until noticing his friend also sitting beside him.

"Gaara! Have you met Sakura-chan?"

Gaara blinked at this, turning his attention back to her. But, her emerald oculars were locked on a bird outside the window, her attention on that particular item at the time. Haruno Sakura. He had heard that name before...

Once he recollected his memory, his eyes widened slightly. She had changed. Greatly, in fact. Not only her appearance, it seemed. But before.. When she was bullied. She used to ignore the people, now he's hearing rumors that she began taking action. Even against the _Akatsuki._

A muscle jumped within his mouth at the discovery before he turned his attention back ahead. It seemed that this school year was going to be rather... Interesting.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura?"

Blinking, she turned her attention towards Iruka, only then noticing that the class had their eyes on her.

"Mm. I'm here, obviously."

She drawled out before pursing her lips, shooting the classmates a quick glare before sinking into her seat and turning her attention back outside. She didn't even notice that she was the only female in homeroom, nor did she care if she would have noticed. But, with a slight sigh, she closed her eyes.

"Hokumon no Tayuya?"

Silence. Once again, Iruka blinked. The door opened once more as a male came strolling in casually, making others tense slightly. Well, that except Sakura. She wasn't paying much attention as it was.

"She switched with me in favor of joining with the other girls.."

Instantly, she straightened and her breathing became shallow with barely contained rage. That voice.. The same one that was haunting her in her dreams, and her soul reason for doing all of this.

"Uchiha Sasuke.. Alright. Go pick a seat."

Cold charcoal oculars scanned the classmates until they landed on one in particular. Pink hair. Emerald oculars.. Pale skin. A slender, well proportioned body.. And that lush, growing long hair. Was this the same fangirl that he rejected a few years earlier? No.. It couldn't be-

"UCHIHA SASUKEEEEEE!"

It was a battle cry. Sakura sprung from her seat, jumping across desks and tackling the stunned man to the ground. Fists went flying, and grunts were heard. And before she could break a bone, Iruka was knocked out of his stupor and attempted to stop the wildcat from causing further damage to the dark haired, surprised male. She was panting like a bull, her emerald oculars alight with that same enraged flame before Lee sprung to action, helping Iruka get Sakura off of Sasuke.

She was kicking, sputtering, and fighting against the two men who struggled to contain the hellcat. The Hyuuga stepped in then, helping them contain her and attempt to calm her.

Sasuke was still laying on the ground, trying to collect his thoughts. What had happened? Why did his face and torso hurt so much? Why were his classmates gathering around him and...

Once he gained his thoughts, his gaze whipped towards the only female. Her pink hair was slightly tousled, as her emerald oculars were glowing with barely contained rage. Lee held her left arm, Iruka held her right, and Neji kept a strong grip around her waste. Her chest was heaving, and her glare chilled the classroom around. It was then, that Sasuke stood, brushing off his clothes before raising a hand to his face.

"Sorry I'm la- Oh, my. What do we have here?"

".. Sai. Glad to know you've finally made it."

* * *

**Sakura POV**

_**'I swear, Outer. They were lucky that you never let me out.. I would have annihilated the bastard!'**_

There I was, sitting outside of the principals office. Tsunade had said that I could go once the bell rang, so I can go get something to eat. Well, I was there for the whole morning after all, after Iruka, Neji, and Lee dragged me out of there. A smirk graced my lips once thinking of my knuckles connecting with his jaw once more, only this time we would be alone, and nobody would be there to stop me..

A dark, menacing chuckle was released from my pink hued lips before a loud, blaring ring informed me that I could go get something to eat. Immediately standing, I turned around and walked towards the doors. I decided that I'd rather go outside, and go to a store other than staying there and risk another chance of seeing that _bastard _once more.

Scowling at the thought, I was quick to leave the school and enter the campus as I folded my arms underneath my bust with a slight sigh. Students, mostly older grades, came piling out, and towards their cars. Some were going outside campus, while others chose spots on the lawn, and near trees to eat with their packed lunches.

At the thought of lunches, my stomach growled and I stopped on the lawn. My bottom lip poked out in a pout, as I lowered my hands to cradle my growling stomach. There was only one problem with this whole plan.

I didn't have money, and didn't feel like going back inside to get my crappy home made lunch.

With a sigh, I turned and walked towards a large oak. Plopping down at the base of the tree, I leaned my back against the bark, as my head lolled to the side. I was relaxed for a few moments, before a loud growl interrupted my silence. I was about to groan, but a deep, masculine chuckle informed me that I wasn't alone.

With a blink, I pursed my lips and stood. Right then, my eyes narrowed and my hand shot from my side. I now wished that I hadn't turned around, because right there, was my worst enemy - enemies, I mean.

"_You_!"

I hissed lowly, my eyes narrowing. My morning wasn't well, and with them here, it could only get worse. My teeth grit together as my nostrils flared, a slight angry flush highlighting the tips of my ears, my cheeks, the tops of my nostrils, and the back of my head.

"What the hell do you guys want?"

I growled out, making the same white headed bastard grin in amusement, his magenta oculars glinting challenge and sadistic glee at the sight of my enraged state.

"Relax, bitch. We're not here to fuck around with you 'r anything. Just be fucking ready for some cool shit next period."

A muscle jumped within my cheek muscle, before my eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Why..?"

"Because we're your fucking substitutes for that faggot."

_'.. Inner. Kill me now.'_

* * *

**3rd person POV**

With eyes narrowed suspiciously, Sakura slowly made her way over to the gym with the rest of her classmates. It seemed that they shared that period with Karin's class, which almost made Sakura's empty stomach hurl out stomach acids. But, alas, she kept her disgust to herself as the large class piled in the gym. Of course, they all had their different gym clothes, which Sakura's were her normal training attire that she usually wears at the gym. Some loose, black shorts that went a few inches past her knees, and a white tang top that clung to her form. Not to mention the white training bra, training shoes, and elastic to tie up her hair.

But once she entered the girls training room, she really had to scoff at some of the outfits there. This was gym, not some kind of runway show. But, upon noticing Karin's and her groups outfits, her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. That shouldn't even be considered cloth, never mind clothing you're supposed to use for gym! They all had the same thing, a white, almost see-through shirt and black shorts that should be considered panties - or more importantly, thongs.

With a sneer, Sakura quickly changed into her own clothes and set them inside a locker, making sure to lock it so that her clothes wouldn't be tattered with. She tied up her hair, and walked out. Karin followed, which were met with many wolf whistles. Though, Sakura was beginning to get sick of this.

"Hey, Karin."

She started in a sickly sweet, honey coated voice. Karin turned towards her with a sweet smile, walking up to her.

"So you finally seen the light side of things, or what?"

_**"Or what. How about the next time you bring thongs to school, make sure that they don't ride so far up your ass that it looks painful. Oh wait.. **_By your standards, that's shorts, right?"

She asked, looking genuinely confused before a large bark of laughter erupted from the doors of the school. The one laughing - or more like the two laughing, were Hidan and Deidara, who had seen the whole scene. Well, the rest of the Akatsuki had, as well. Blinking, Sakura turned towards them before shooting them blank looks, turning to walk towards the bleachers. Though, the Akatsuki was amused. Most just didn't show it as openly as Deidara and Hidan.

"Well.. Now that you're all changed, we should introduce ourselves. We're the gym substitutes, but we also go to school here as juniors, and seniors. There are a lot of us, but if you fail to remember any of our names.. _There will be punishment."_

Some of the students shifted in their seats uncomfortably, some gulping, while others(including Sakura) scoffed, not really caring in the least.

"I am Pein. I am God. You may call me Kami-sama, or Pein-sensei. This is Konan, the Angel. You may call her Tenshi-sama, Konan-senpai, or Konan-sensei."

"I'm the badass bastard named Hidan. You all better fucking remember it, or I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama."

"Kakuzu."

"I'm Deidara, un."

"Akasuna no Sasori."

"I'm Zetsu.

"Now that the introductions over.. Any questions?"

Instantly, hands shot up. Most from the female population, as Sakura hissed out in irritation. She wanted to do some activities, not sit around and listen to sluts gush on over boys.

"Screw questions! I want to play."

The Akatsuki turned their attention to Sakura as she sneered at them, flipping Karin and the others off once they shot her a dirty look. Hidan snorted at this while the rest of the Akatsuki showed signs of amusement. It was then, that Pein spoke.

"Play, you say? Hm.. I suppose we can do that. Dodgeball. Sakura, you're one captain. Hmmm... Karin, you're the other. Come up here and pick your teams."

* * *

**Sakura POV**

My eyes gleamed with excitement at the thought of going against Karin at dodgeball, especially when I knew that she would most likely pick her girl friends over the talented figures in class. The thought made me scoff and shake my head with a snort. A typical, teenage girl.

"I choose Sabaku no Gaara."

"I-no~!"

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Tayuya!"

"Uzumaki Naruto.. Fuck it, I'll just say my whole team and Karin can have her own group of girls. Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Sai, and as much as I hate to say this.. Uchiha Sasuke."

The girls squealed in delight and huddled around Karin, which made me sigh and shake my head. Me, myself turned towards my team. Though.. One person in particular was bothering me.

Nara Shikamaru, whom was currently sleeping on the benches.

My eye twitched in irritation before I walked over, flicking him on the nose and making him whip into action. Due to the sudden surprise, he attempted to punch me. I, with all of my training, reacted quick before he could make contact, grasping his wrist in a harsh grasp and flinging him over my shoulder, onto the cold, hard wood ground of the gym. Blinking once I heard him groan, I gently let him go with a sheepish grin.

"Err.. Sorry um.. Shika-"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Hidan, ever the laughter, was currently doubled over, cradling his stomach as Tobi checked on him, afraid for his 'senpai.' I shook my head and turned towards my team, helping Shikamaru up before placing a hand on my hip, my gaze scanning across their profiles - finding them all watching me as well.

"Hm. Let me say this first. If any of you fuck around, I'll seriously mess you up. I picked you guys for a reason - you excel far past than Karin and them when it comes to sports. And I'm not going to stand losing to.. _Her._"

I stated, narrowing my eyes.

"Now. Will you help me win?"

Instantly, the men around nodded their heads in unison. Except one in particular.. Sabaku no Gaara. He, instead, walked out from the crowd to face me head on. His cold oculars glaring into mine, as if accessing me.. Testing me. This ticked me off, but instead I pursed my lips and held his gaze, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

He blinked, before turning away and bobbing his head. I took it that he would help, as a smirk tugged at my lips. Glancing over my shoulder at Karin and her group, my smile only widened.

_'Karin.. You are going down!'_

* * *

_**A/N: Whoa! This is almost three times the size of what I usually write! Be glad, people. xD But, I was thinking of the main pairing being Akatsuki x Sakura. With the other boys on the side.**_

Review and tell me what you think of this idea, okay? I don't just want to decide on my own. :D


	6. What she deserved

**_Authors Note: I love my readers. xD Ah, god. WELL. Let's see here. ;D The more reviews = the faster I update, and the longer chapters I update with. So, I'm going to be a greedy bitch, and ask you all to review!  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? HAH, FUNNY JOKE. I don't even own the story line. It was taken off of The MTV show 'I Used To Be Fat.'  
_**

* * *

**_Key:_**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_'**'Inner Sakur**_**_a_ _talking"_**

**_'Inner Sakura thinking'_**

**"Black Zetsu talking"**

**'Black Zetsu thinking'**_  
_

* * *

**3rd person POV**

"Alright, thanks for agreeing. Now, shall we set up a plan?"

The very suggestion startled the men on her team, enough to glance over at her and cock their eyebrows, some openly gaping. Normally, you focused on pure instinct alone to survive the game. Though, a plan would most likely obliterate the other team.. Yes, they enjoyed the idea of winning. Not for the odd, pink haired female leading them, but because their ego's wouldn't allow them to lose. So, after many varying signs of approval, they all huddled around in the bleachers at their side, Sakura standing in front of them with a pale hand resting on her hip, her body posture displaying signs of a warrior - or at least as much of one with her body structure.

"Alright. Here it is. Based on your special capabilities, we'll make the perfect formation so that if one is eliminated - which I doubt, we will still stay strong and conquer. Any objections?"

There was silence, and she took that as a signal to continue. Nodding her head, she parted her lips as her mind continued to think up the perfect formation. The Akatsuki, on the other hand, were setting up the battlefield. There were mats set up everywhere, with plenty of mats set vertically for shelter. Hidan set down a bright neon yellow line in the middle of the gym, sitting at a bench placed specifically for him and the contestants that go out in the middle, set there to keep an eye for anyone that dared go over the line, while the balls were all placed along the neon line in order.

And with the battlefield set up, the Akatsuki all scattered around the gym, in their places and watching for any rule breakers, Pein graspe the silver whistle, placed it to his lips, and blew.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

The obnoxious blow of the whistle startled her, before she glanced back at her team. They all had an air of determination, that made her smirk before she turned away, and lead them all into the correct position to gather the balls set out in a straight line, placed on the neon yellow tape. Her eyes glanced around, ready to spring into action and run for the balls. There were only few of them that would run, though, according to the plan. She smirked, as her inner cheered her on within her head.

_**'Alright! That'a girl! And you did it without my help.. I'm impressed. Beat the bitch!'**_

This made her smirk, before The teams all gave Pein a nod of their heads, telling him that their team was ready. She noticed him look at Karin, as she gave him a sneer before nodding her head, hugging her friends and squealing in excitement. This made her roll her eyes, and think, _'Tsk. Damn.. I'm going to enjoy pelting her with balls - and not in the good way..'_

She shook her head at the thought, her mind thinking upon the plan, and only the plan. She heard the whistle to blare moments before, and they were off - well, the ones that were to retrieve the balls, that is. She glanced beside her, and sighed lightly. They were sticking to plan.

Beside her, was Chouji, Shino, Sai, and Shikamaru - who was a bit sluggish in his running, as if he wasn't even attempting, she noticed. Behind them, were the rest that were to cover them once the others get some of the balls, and immediately when they catch the ball, the ones who throw them will be out. She smirked at the thought, grasping the nearest ball as she ducked away, as did the others. The girls actually were taking the game quite seriously. Some managed to grasp the balls, while the others ducked behind shelter. Most of the rubber balls went hurtling towards the mat Sakura was at, she noticed, but Gaara, Neji, and surprisingly Sasuke grasped the balls before they even met the mat she was behind, making Hidan bark out an order for the girls that threw the ball to join him on the bench, in which they begrudgingly did.

This, made Sakura smirk. _'We're winning so far.. This is good. Now, to begin the next part of plan 'Kick Their Asses!' _She thought with a confident grin, racing forward with ball in hand, only to pass them towards the throwers. The few selected ones were Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee. Peeking over her mat, Sakura caught a glimpse of Sasuke and Lee pitch the balls at an unfortunate female whom thought it was safe to get out of shelter - what was that female? Ino.

_SMACK!_

A large, shrill shriek followed after two large, sharp noises of rubber balls connecting painfully with skin. There was Ino, laying on her back, while holding her irritated pink red skin located on her stomach and cheek. She heard the sharp blow of the whistle, pausing the game as a few sobs echoed around the deathly silent room. Sasuke stood there, watching with indifference, while Lee was shouting in grief at how unyouthful this whole situation was. Standing, Sakura quickly made her way over, as did Karin, her posse, and the infamous Akatsuki. Reaching her pale hand out, Sakura bit her bottom lip, concerned for her once-friend. Though, once those baby-blue oculars peeked out, she slapped the hand away and stood on wobbly legs.

"Don't you dare touch me, billboard brow!"

_'Ouch, that stung..'_ Echoed a voice within her mind, coated with hurt and something that ran deeper than it should. _Betrayal. _Turning, all she wanted to do was just.. Go.

And go she did.

Turning towards pain, she offered a fake smile before nodding her head. "I'm going to go to the washroom." She said curtly, not betraying her emotions at all. She was used to this. Hiding away her emotions until she was in solitude. She had lots of practice, after all..

**Third Person POV.**

Turning, she finally left. Pein, along as the others had a feeling that something just wasn't as.. Bright as the little cherry blossom. Perhaps it was that her eyes were more.. Dull than they were used to. Sighing, Pein pursed his pierced lips and narrowed his lids, before turning towards the blond haired Ino.

"Bench."

Startled, Ino seized her fake sobbing into the redheads hair, and turned to stare up at the man with curiosity, her oculars still glistening.

"W-What?"

Arching a pierced eyebrow, the leader shot her a look practically dripping venom. The impressive thing is, he didn't even have to move much facial muscles. Shrinking back, the young female meekly nodded before turning and jogging to the bench.

"Now, continue the game."

* * *

_'I know I shouldn't feel this way. I mean, she did betray me a while ago..'_

**'Outer, you should know that people like her aren't worth your time.'**

_'I know, but-!'_

Sakura was startled out of her thoughts by a set of footsteps trekking dangerously close to her hiding spot - which actually, was the roof of the school. Turning from where she was standing, overlooking the school grounds, she allowed her gaze to land on the door. One thing she didn't expect, was it to open, revealing a rather handsome man. Red, disheveled brick red hair swaying in the slight breeze, a bloody red kanji permanently marking his eyebrow-less forehead, while his black-tinted lids were slightly widened due to surprise. His pale lips were set in a firm, serious line, before he finally walked in. Sakura looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a rapidly approaching vehicle, making Gaara blink.

"I-I-I-"

"..."

"I-I-I-I-"

"..."

"I-I... I'm making myself look like a stuttering fool, aren't I?"

Inclining his head in a curt nod, Gaara folded his arms across his lean chest and leaned against the steel door. Sakura chuckled nervously, shifting from foot to foot. He had almost caught her when she was depressed. That wouldn't have been good.. Or at least, Sakura thought so.

"I'm uh.. Sorry. I'll go."

Gaara didn't know what to think of that. He didn't mind this strange girls company, after sitting and observing her for some of the day. He had come to one conclusion: She was either Bipolar, or.. Extremely unpredictable. He found it somewhat amusing, but meeting her _alone _in his favorite spot to leisure around was certainly startling, to say the least. And, not to mention, she did look rather.. Well, being a master at being able to read people.. He would say she looked rather sad. So, once she passed him, a lean, pale hand whipped out from its spot at his side, and blocked her way of retrieving the door knob.

"Why were you sad?"

Her eyes widened at the question. _'He could tell?'_ She thought to herself, before smiling and cocking her head to the side as if oblivious to what he was talking about.

"Sad? I wasn't sa-"

"Don't lie to me, girl."

Her mouth shut instantly, before she heaved a sigh. Her gaze dropped to her feet, before she shrugged her shoulders.

"You wouldn't understand."

Gaara, if he could, would laugh at the absurdity, but spared her the humiliation and cocked a non-existent eyebrow instead.

"I will, only if you let me."

**'... This guys good.'** Smirked inner Sakura, while outer blinked and turned her gaze towards Gaara. A slight smile etched into her lips, before a slight giggle escaped her lips.

"Nah~!"

Quickly, her hand removed his and she retreated. Gaara stood there, dumbfounded to what had just occurred. She.. Fled? He couldn't understand it.. He couldn't understand _her._ Shaking his head, he raised a pale hand and ran it through his wild red locks, turning his gaze to the sky. He was sure he'd catch her again.. He still had a lot of questions that needed to be answered, after all.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sakura to find her way back to the gym. Her timing must have been wonderful, considering once she opened the door she had a front row seat of watching as about five rubber balls went hurtling towards Karin, only to meet with their screaming target with a sickening smack. Her eyes widened at the sight, before a slow smirk curved upon her lips.

**'.. Bitch finally got what she deserved.'**

_**A/N: I know, I know! I'm late. D: Sorry, minna. I'll attempt to get to things a bit faster, if it means I keep my readers. .; Now.. Review what kind of fluff you want in the next chapter, as a treat! I'll try to fit all of it in. :D No matter how long it is!**_


End file.
